Alisha Whitley
|gender = Female |DOD = June 6, 2016 |affiliation = Hive (brainwashed) |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (6 episodes) |actor = Alicia Vela-Bailey |status = Deceased}} Alisha Whitley was an Inhuman who lived in Afterlife and acted as Jiaying's one-woman army when she waged open war against S.H.I.E.L.D.. In the aftermath of the war, Whitley focused her efforts on protecting Inhumans targeted by Lash, entering an alliance with S.H.I.E.L.D. to accomplish this. However, Whitley was targeted by Hive and infected by the parasitic Inhuman, serving him and his plans for world domination until her eventual violent death at the hands of the Kree Reapers while attempting to protect Hive. Biography Afterlife Undergoing Terrigenesis Alisha Whitley was one of many residents in Afterlife, a settlement established by Jiaying as a safe haven for Inhumans. Whitley herself was one of the few members of the community to go through Terrigenesis, emerging with the ability to produce four identical clones of herself with which she could communicate with telepathically through a hive mind system. Over time, Whitley developed a deep emotional attachment to her doubles, and also became a close confidante of Jiaying. Guarding Raina orders Whitley to guard Raina]] Whitley was tasked by Jiaying with guarding Raina, as Jiaying believed she had been using her gift of foreseeing the future to manipulate the others and slowly take over as the leader of the Inhumans. Whitley joined Jiaying, Skye and Gordon in confronting her before Whitley was left alone with Raina while Jiaying went to speak with S.H.I.E.L.D.. When Jiaying was seemingly shot by Robert Gonzales and Afterlife was fired upon by a Quinjet, Whitley ran to Jiaying's aid and took her to safety.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.20: Scars Hijacking and Retaking of the Iliad ]] After the failed negotiations with S.H.I.E.L.D., Jiaying convinced the Inhumans that they had to fight against S.H.I.E.L.D. to live in peace. Whitley and a team of Inhumans were sent to hijack the Iliad. In the ship she encountered Alphonso Mackenzie who demanded to know what they had done with Skye. Though she attempted to stop him, he escaped. ]] Duplicating herself, Whitley went across the entirety of the ''Iliad and quickly defeated anyone who resisted, using her duplicates to trick and defeat them in hand-to-hand combat while she worked alongside Lincoln Campbell. Before long they had captured the entire S.H.I.E.L.D. crew including the commanders Anne Weaver and Oliver. Two Whitley doubles armed with guns stood guard over the crew while another watched over Skye in her cell as Gordon welcomed Jiaying onto the ship and they looked over their victory.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.21: S.O.S. Part One ]] Mackenzie managed to knock out Whitley while she was guarding Skye and the pair made their way through the ship to send a distress call to Phil Coulson asking for aid. Skye later attempted to stop her Jiaying as Whitley and a team of Inhumans attempted to load Terrigen Crystals onto a Quinjet to be dropped onto major cities. Jiaying ordered Whitley to take care of her and while Jiaying escaped Whitley replicated herself and started to fight Skye and before long were able to overpower and defeat the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. ]] As Whitley and her duplicates began to mercilessly beat Skye into submission, Melinda May and Lincoln Campbell came to her aid and attacked her duplicates. Whitley watched from a distance while her replicas fought May and Campbell while Skye went to confront Jiaying. Knowing that the only way to stop her was to defeat the source of the duplicates, Campbell stopped May from shooting her and was able to electrocute the original Whitley, which made her and all of her duplicates pass out. With Whitley out of the picture it did not take long for the Inhumans be defeated.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.22: S.O.S. Part Two Servant of Hive Feeling Death Sometime after the ordeal with S.H.I.E.L.D., Whitley learned of the Inhuman Outbreak unwittingly caused by Jiaying in the previous conflict, and that the newly born Inhumans were being hunted down and killed by a mysterious assailant. Despite the nature of their previous encounters, Whitley approached S.H.I.E.L.D. and offered her services to them in exchange for helping her people. On orders from Phil Coulson, Whitley traveled to Hollywood, California, where she sent one of her duplicates to see Shane and Lori Henson. ]] Whitley's duplicate told the Hensons that the Terrigen Mist had spread worldwide and had caused others to go through Terrigenesis. They discussed how the Hensons had seen that the ATCU were hunting down Lincoln Campbell. When Lori asked Whitley if she was the one who sent her an e-mail asking other Inhumans to assemble, Whitley expressed confusion and told them she was unaware of the e-mail. When Whitley asked them to let her see their computer, the Inhuman killer, revealed to be a monstrous Inhuman named Lash, broke into the apartment and attacked the three. The Hensons were killed immediately and Whitley's duplicate fought the monstrous beast in revenge for the murders of her friends. Back on the Quinjet, Whitley reported to Coulson, who sent Daisy Johnson and Alphonso Mackenzie to assist her. Ultimately, Whitley's duplicate was also killed by Lash; Whitley felt the searing pain and found it hard to control her powers. Coulson demanded to know what was happening and Whitley informed him that Lash was there to kill them all and he could not be stopped. With Lash having escaped and Whitley disturbed from experiencing her own painful death, Coulson took her to the Playground and had her evaluated for the trauma that she had experienced while Johnson, Mackenzie and the ATCU examined the crime scene for evidence. Andrew Garner took charge of her case and helped her through her ordeal, although Whitley spent time lying in bed alone simply trying to comprehend the terrible thing she had experienced and the mental damage it had caused her.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.04: Devils You Know Infected by Hive ]] Despite being protected by S.H.I.E.L.D., Whitley was confronted by Hive and the dark Inhuman took over her mind. Now linked to the Hive mind, Whitley left two of her duplicates at the safehouse while she joined Hive. While she was with him, she reported the actions of her duplicates as they battled Lincoln Campbell, who had come to retrieve Whitley before Hive reached her. ]] Though the duplicates nearly overcame Campbell, they were attacked by Melinda May. They fought the two, knocking out May and nearly shooting her before Campbell overpowered the replica holding the gun on May. Campbell knocked the gun away; however, the other duplicate reached it and responded by shooting the second duplicate. Once the first was dead, the second tried to attack May again, but was shot by Phil Coulson. ]] Though each death caused the original Whitley to greatly suffer, under Hive's control she felt only that they were worthy sacrifices. She joined Hive and the other Inhumans under his sway as he revealed his plan to recreate the Kree experiments that had created him, announcing that he had bought an entire village where they would begin.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.19: Failed Experiments Personality To be added Powers and Abilities Powers Alisha Whitley was an Inhuman who achieved her genetic potential after undergoing Terrigenesis, gaining superhuman powers. *'Replication': Whitley was able to project four images of her own body. She used her duplicates in combat to overwhelm her enemy and chain attacks together. These duplicates, however, were dependent on the prime Whitley remaining conscious. Whenever her power was in use, Whitley's eyes were completely glazed over with white, her pupils and irises simply vanishing. **'Hive Mind System': Whitley could mentally command all of her duplicates to do her bidding without spoken word. She also possessed the ability to know and control what her duplicates were doing, as she told Lincoln Campbell what parts of the Iliad she had conquered in real time. She could tell when one of her duplicates had been killed, suffering to some extent when this happened and needing time to recover. The extent to which Whitley suffered from a duplicate's death seemed to depend on how painful the death was; when Lash killed one of her duplicates, she went into shock, whereas she was still functional when one of her clones was shot by another. However, it should be noted that her encounter with Lash predated her infection by Hive. Abilities *'Expert Martial Artist': Whitley was highly skilled in unarmed combat, being able to defeat multiple S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in hand-to-hand combat, and briefly held her own against very skilled combatants such as Skye and Melinda May. *'Expert Acrobat': Whitley was an accomplished acrobat; during her fight with Skye, she performed numerous cartwheels to escape Skye's hold and performing a flip off a table to dodge a roundhouse kick from Skye and following with an attack. Equipment Weapons *' ': The IWI Tavor TAR-21 was the standard weapon carried by tactical agents of the S.H.I.E.L.D. faction led by Robert Gonzales, and it became the main weapon of all tactical agents when that faction reunited with the one led by Phil Coulson. Whitley grabbed many of these weapons for her duplicates when the Afterlife Inhumans, led by Jiaying, hijacked the Iliad with the intention of destroying S.H.I.E.L.D. *' ': Whitley carried one of these handguns to protect herself, and once she was swayed by Hive, she used to ambush Lincoln Campbell. As she fought both Campbell and Melinda May, Whitley ended up killing one of her own duplicates before trying to kill May, only to be stopped by Phil Coulson. Relationships Allies *Afterlife Inhumans **Jiaying † - Leader **Gordon † *Lori Henson † *Shane Henson † *Daisy Johnson - Ally turned Enemy turned Ally and Friend *Hive † - Enthraller *James/ Hellfire *Holden Radcliffe † Enemies *Raina † - Assignment *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Enemies turned Allies turned Enemies under Coercion **Phil Coulson - Killer **Melinda May **Alphonso Mackenzie - Attempted Victim **Anne Weaver **Oliver † **Lincoln Campbell † - Ally turned Enemy under Coercion *Lash † - Killer *Kree Reaper † - Killer Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Two'' ***''Scars'' ***''S.O.S. Part One'' ***''S.O.S. Part Two'' **''Season Three'' ***''Devils You Know'' ***''The Singularity'' ***''Failed Experiments'' Trivia *Even though she doesn't have her mainstream Marvel universe counterpart, Alisha Whitley appeared in the video game . References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Inhumans Category:Females Category:Red Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Characters Killed by Lash Category:Characters Killed by Alisha Whitley Category:Characters Killed by Phil Coulson Category:Deceased Characters